


and nothing but the truth

by justjoy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, but not really, implied Alana/Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a free man in the eyes of the law now.</p>
<p>His own just haven’t quite caught up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and nothing but the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Very short scene set right after Will’s trial where he is declared innocent (which I shall gratuitously assume to be canon) and Alana is present as his defense. 
> 
> Dedicated to the ever-awesome [alanabloom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alanabloom), who is probably the main reason why this fic exists at all.

"I need time, Alana. Just some time. To - you know, figure out what happens after this and all that."

Will doesn’t want her to worry, he’s never wanted her to worry, so he tries to sound reassuring even though he has no idea what that’s supposed to sound like. He thinks he’s succeeded at least partially, because even though Alana still looks reluctant to let him go he can see that she  _understands._

She always has.

"Promise you’ll come back?"

"Definitely, I wouldn’t want to leave my dogs with you for too long, after all. They might forget who I am."

The half-hearted joke falls flat, of course, but Alana smiles nontheless. "And if you need to talk, or anything at all, you’ll call me?"

"I will," he says, although his smile is buried too deep to find, like the words hanging in the air between them that neither is willing to say.

So Will just reaches out with his right hand before he can quite realise what he’s doing -

\- then Alana meets it with her left, spreads her fingers wide so that they’re touching at every point, and Will lets himself be lost in the sensation of this precious contact.

If there’s a glimmer in Alana’s eyes, well, he doesn’t think she’s alone in that, because up to a split second before they touched Will could almost see the phantom glass between them, and he’s never realised how much he needed this reassurance until now.

"I’m not going anywhere, Alana," he whispers, and it’s both a promise to her and a reminder for himself.

 

  


It’s an eternity later and far too soon when they let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my [Tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/54108252225/and-nothing-but-the-truth), where you should join me so we can all try to survive this hiatus together.


End file.
